La Guerre de Varg
by klat'zom
Summary: Sir mc witz est prêt à se battre. ses troupe sont face au troupe ennemies. Mais qui va l'emporter?


Histoire de Sir Guillaume McWitz:

"Et si j'avais pu ouvrire cette porte? Comment cette guerre aurait–elle fini? Aurions-nous gagné? Aurais-je survécu?"Voilà à tous ce que pensait Sir Guillaume Mc Witz au milieu du champ de bataille, marchant parmi les corps de ses compagnons d'arme et de ses ennemis morts sans âme. Mais comment en est-il arrivé jusque là? Cette guerre n'avait duré que quelque heure. Voilà comment cela c'est passé.

Le campement de Sir Guillaume Mc Witz se situait au milieu des plaines de Varg en face se tenait l'armée de Pierre VII dit le gros. Les camps de Pierre VII était organisé en formation anglaise. Ce qui était une chose rare à l'époque. Cette formation se séparait en trois parties.

En première ligne derrière des pieux planté dans le sol en guise de protection et de limitation du camp étaient positionnés des archers à arc long pour les tires de masse. Derrière se tenaient des arbalétriers pour les tires ciblés. En deuxième ligne les fantassins attendaient l'ordre d'assaut. Ce corps d'armée était composé de fantassins à épée longue, de piquiers. Quelque mètre après se dressait, telle de vrais machine à tuer, les mangonneaux. Se sont des catapultes montées sur roue pouvant par un système de balancier tirer jusqu'à huit boulets à la fois ce qui représentait à une demi-tonne. Ces monstres en bois comme les appelaient les hommes étaient destinés à écraser les fantassins les combats au corps à corps. La dernière troupe était celle des chevaliers ses hommes montés à cheval restaient en arrière et devait la plupart du temps protéger les archers et arbalétriers. Du côté du camp de Sir Guillaume, l'armée était disposées de la même façon que celle de Pierre VII. Au première lueur de l'aube les cornes de combat se firent entendre dans les deux camps. A ce moment là les fantassins des deux camps dans un cri de masse courir en direction des adversaires. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire vingt mètres qu'une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur ceux-ci en blessant, transperçant, tuant ces hommes dont le courage ne s'effaçait pas pour autant. Quelques mètres plus loin la pluie de flèches fut accompagnée par les boulets de mangonneaux qui écrasa plus de la moitié des fantassins restant dans les deux armées. Sortant indemne de ce déluge tueur ces hommes arrivèrent face à face il sortirent leur épée et se battirent dans un corps à corps jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. A ce moment là les archers et les mangonneaux s'arrêtèrent de tirer pour ne pas blesser leurs propres troupes. Se fut à ce moment là que les arbalétriers firent leur entrée dans cette sanglante bataille car contrairement au archers qui tirent sans véritablement viser, les arbalètes elles, permettent à leur utilisateur de cibler précisément l'ennemi. Les chevaliers rentrèrent dans la scène chaotique qu'était ce combat. Sir Guillaume faisait partie de la troupe de chevalier. Ils partirent au combat. A peine sortit du camp Guillaume fut attaqué par des soldats ennemis à pied il trancha la tête du premier puis repoussa le deuxième qui tomba et se fit piétiner par le cheval. Mais le troisième était un piquier et celui-ci par son arme avait un grand avantage car à l'époque les piquiers avaient comme l'indique leur nom, comme arme un long pique pouvant tuer un homme sur un cheval ce qu'un fantassin à épée ne pouvait réussir. Ce qui devait se produire arriva. Le piquier tua le cheval et Sir Mc Witz se retrouva au sol. Le piquier Voulut achever l'homme à terre mais un soldat de Guillaume transperça son assaillant de part en part sans même lui laisser le temps de lever son pique. L'homme fut mort avant de toucher le sol. Sans perdre de temps Guillaume se releva prit son épée. Soudain son regard croisa celui de Pierre VII le gros. Celui-ci terrassait ses assaillants le tuant sans scrupule. Sir Guillaume Mc Witz qui arriva à hauteur du dirigeant ennemi brandit son épée. Pierre VII qui vit son assaillant parti plus loin vers une cabane. Arrivé au lieu dit, toujours suivit par Sir Guillaume, le roi descendit de sa monture et se mit en garde. D'un coup il leva son épée la fit tourner au-dessus de ça tête puis la rabaissa en direction du coup de Guillaume qui celui-ci contra maladroitement par la gauche ce qui le mit en position de déséquilibre. L'attaquant poussa le défenseur qui tomba en ouvrant la porte de la cabane. L'assaillant enferma le pauvre homme déséquilibré. Guillaume ne réussit pas à réouvrir la porte. Il entendait ses hommes se faisant massacrer vingt par vingt, dix par dix, cinq par cinq. Puis il entendit les corne de victoire de l'armée ennemie qui repartait triomphante. D'un dernier espoir il enfonça la porte et retrouva l'air libre. Il vit sont armée anéantie. Il était le dernier survivant. Déshonoré à vie par l'action de Guillaume VII qui l'épargna dans ce jour de grande défaite.


End file.
